New Lifes
by EO4EVER
Summary: Alternative underbelly. Olivia sees Dani and Elliot kissing, she finds a kid, and adopts her. Crazy stuff. EO
1. Home Early

Chapter 1: Home Early

I wrote this before I watched the episode Underbelly. So I am Sorry that I got the details wrong here. This is an Alternative Underbelly Fan Fiction. I do not own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. Dick Wolf does. He is a very, very lucky man. Enjoy and do not forget to review!

Ally

**Chapter 1: Home Early **

Olivia Benson had just come home from her undercover job in Oregon. She missed a certain blue-eyed detective. She went up to her apartment to take a nap before going to the 1-6 to surprise Elliot. She was extremely tired from her trip back to New York. Olivia turned on the radio that was on her nightstand, and I Miss You, By Hannah Montana was playing. Olivia let the lyrics from the song fill her mind.

Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

Olivia's head filled with thoughts of Elliot. The man she loved more than anything in the world. She really missed him. Olivia finally fell into a light sleep, with her head filled with thoughts of Elliot Stabler. Her partner, best friend, and the guy she loved more than anything in this world.

2 Hours Later:

About two hours later, Olivia Benson sat straight up in bed. She remembered that she was going to the prescient to surprise Elliot, so she got up to go and take a shower.

Then, she got dressed, did her hair, and, did her make-up. Olivia then went to the prescient, still thinking about Elliot. When she arrived at the prescient, she went to go and see Captain Cragen.

**Captain Cragen's Office: **

"Olivia, what are you doing here?" Cragen asked Olivia. She was not expected back for another three weeks.

"I got done with my assignment early, so I decided to come back," Olivia explained to Cragen.

"Oh, well Elliot is not here right now," Cragen told Olivia. It was no secret to him, or anyone else for that matter that his top two detectives are head over heals in love with each other. The two were made for each other.

"Who says I am here to see Elliot?" Olivia asked her captain, wondering how he knew that she was here to see Elliot.

"Yeah, nice try Olivia. I was not born yesterday," he replied.

"Okay, Okay. You win. I am here to see Elliot. I mean, come on. Besides Casey, he is my best friend, and I have not seen him in over four months," Olivia Benson explained to Cragen.

"Well, he is at the bar with Dani. Hard case." Explained Cragen.

"Dani?" Olivia asked in a sad voice with a sad face.

"Dani Beck. His annoying partner while you were gone. Not that you are much better," Cragen sarcastically told Olivia.

"Hey!" Olivia replied in a joking matter.

"Joking!" replied Captain Cragen.

"I know!" Olivia replied back too Cragen.

"Well, Elliot and Beck should be back from the bar in about an hour tops." He said to her.

"Okay, I am going to the bar to go and see Elliot," said Olivia.

"Okay. Well, It was good to see you Olivia," replied Cragen.

"It was good to see you too Cragen. Oh, and do not tell anyone anything." Said Olivia.

"Okay, I wont. Bye," Cragen told her.

"By," She said, leaving his office. Olivia quietly shut the door to his office and headed down to the parking lot.

Meanwhile With Elliot And Dani

Elliot and Dani were coming out of the bar when Elliot pulled on Dani's arm to stop her from getting into his car.

"What are we doing Elliot? I thought we were going back to the prescient." Dani asked Elliot, confused.

"Hey, you will see. Come on, relax a little bit Dani," Elliot told his temporary partner.

"As long as I am with you, I am as relaxed as can be," replied Dani, flirting with him.

"Are you flirting with me or are you just drunk?" asked Elliot.

"You do not have a lot of common sense for being a detective, ya know." Said Dani.

Elliot could tell that Dani was cold, so he put his jacket around her.

"Thanks, how did you know I was cold?" she asked.

"I can just tell," he replied to her.

Elliot leaned in to kiss Dani. She put her arms around him and they kissed again.

"Wait, we cannot do this," she told Elliot in a sad voice. "What about Kathy?"

"We are divorced and we share custody of the kids," he replied.

They continued to kiss, and that escalated into making out with each other. Just then, a person in the car next to them jumped out. Elliot was shocked and surprised to see his partner, Olivia Benson standing there.

Sorry, this will get better. I know it is a little extreme, but just go with it. I have this hand written, so I just need to type it up.

Ally


	2. BUSTED!

This is not that good. It is the first story I EVER wrote. Thank you to Carrina R. for getting me off of my butt and making me stop writing Adison for 5 seconds.

Chapter 2: Busted

"What the flipping hell are you doing Stabler?" Olivia yelled, ready to burst into tears at any given moment. "I saw everything. The entire time you two were out here!" she screamed to Elliot and Dani, but mostly Elliot.

"Oh, you must be Olivia" Dani said.

"Shut up!" yelled Olivia. Olivia then burst out into silent tears.

"I thought you were not coming back for another month, Liv" Elliot told Olivia, surprised to see her.

"Don't you go and 'Liv' me, Stabler! I come back early and this is what I get!" Olivia shouted as she was getting into her car. Olivia then drove away. Elliot chased her car down the street, while Dani was back at the car, thinking about what the hell had just happened.

In Liv's Car

"What the heck!" Olivia screamed. "I am gone for eight weeks and he goes and kisses that- that- that warrants detective! He kisses her after 8 weeks and I have been his partner for over 8 years and he hasn't even held my hand!"

Olivia didn't want to go home, for fear that Elliot would arrive there, looking for her. So she decided to take a U-Turn and go up to Casey's office to talk to her. She needed a girl to talk to. Now.


End file.
